


Date of Birth

by orphan_account



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Birthday, Gen, Originally Posted on Tumblr, happy birthday hibari-san!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:15:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah, his birthday. He had forgotten that it was his birthday today. Hibari had never had the use to remember his birthday or to keep note of it, considering the fact that he didn’t have parents to celebrate it with. So parties and celebrations were just redundant.</p><p>The prefect also never remembered telling the infant his birthday, either. “Does it matter if it is, infant? I don’t recall sharing my date of birth with you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date of Birth

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday hibari-san!! my most favourite character in khr ;w;
> 
> today has been one year that i started roleplaying omfg its kind of freaky i cant believe it LOL im probably going to go back into roleplaying soon because i miss it haha ;w;
> 
> this is a short fanfic about hibari-san and whatnot written at 3:45 am in the morning because im an idiot who wont sleep and decided to write this
> 
> its prob sucky and cheesy LOL

The raven haired male listened to the sound of his feet hitting against the tiles as he walked down the hallway, looking to see if there was anyone still in school. School had ended ten minutes ago or so, and students that didn’t have any business to stay in Namimori Middle should have left. If they didn’t, Hibari wasn’t afraid to bite them to death (more like they were afraid of him).

Several strands of his fringe fell over his eyes, and he frowned, taking one between his fingers. He should get a haircut soon or at least trim that pesky fringe. Dropping his hand down to his side, the prefect rounded the corner, his jacket billowing behind him.

So far, all seemed well, and, nothing seemed to be disrupting the peace of Namimori. At first glance, anyway. However, Hibari Kyouya wasn’t a normal person, and would strive to great lengths if it meant protecting Namimori, and therefore he realized a faint sound coming from somewhere. Furrowing his brows in frustration, he wondered who would be foolish enough to even stay here within school grounds after school hours.

The prefect, however, had an inkling that it was Sawada Tsunayoshi’s fault, seeing as he constantly brings attention to himself and his friends and not to mention he was completely foolish as well. His reactions were rather amusing, almost matching to that of a small animal.

Hibari’s pace hastened, wanting to reach the source of the sound as quick as possible; whoever was disrupting the peace of Namimori  _and_  breaking the rules are bound to get bitten to death.

The cloud guardian turned to the right, where the sound started to get louder. He could distinctly hear voices, but he couldn’t match the voices with faces at the moment. Pausing in his stride, he listened for several beats before pivoting on his heel and climbing up a flight of steps.

It appears that the sound was leading him to the roof.

 ** _His_**  roof.

Just the thought of someone staying on his roof made Hibari’s blood boil. Who in the right mind would saunter up to Hibari Kyouya’s property and expect to get out alive, or at the very least, without any injuries?

Using his long legs, Hibari did two steps at a time, slipping his hands into his jacket and running a finger over the cold metal of his tonfas. His step halted at the door, and he whipped his tonfas out, getting ready to kick the door in.

After counting to three in his head, the raven slammed his foot against the door, making it open and hitting the wall after being forcefully opened. The shock of his foot reverberated into his body, but he ignored it, striding onto the roof.

“HIII!” His eyes flickered to the source of the sound. Sawada Tsunayoshi. Of course. He’s always wanted to get bitten to death by the amount of times he had gotten into trouble, as well as the fact that his grades are so low; it brings shame to the prefect and the entire school. Hibari didn’t even think it was possible to get a score like that on a test.

“Hi-Hibari-san!” he stammered. “I, uh, what are you doing here?”

Before HIbari could have a chance to reply, the infant jumped in. “Ah, HIbari! You’re just right on time. I suppose you’re forgetting something about this day?”

The raven stared at the infant with blank eyes. He loosened the grip on his tonfas before finally tucking them away. Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief as he saw the death weapons being put away. Hibari was being docile for now. Well, as docile as Hibari could be.

“Today is Children’s Day,” Hibari answered. He let his eyes drift away from the infant wearing a suit to the people surrounding him. Of course there would be Tsuna, and if that herbivore shows up, the one called Gokudera would show up as well. In Hibari’s opinion, he was the most annoying out of all them, besides Sasagawa. They were both idiots, no competition there. There was also the baseball obsessed male… Yamamoto? There was the girl that the brunet fancied, and her companion, (who didn’t even belong in this school, and didn’t really do much to pacify his silent rage). There were other people as well, whom Hibari didn’t feel like identifying simply because he didn’t remember their names. Not that he remembered their names in the first place, only the ones that interested him.

“Yes, and let’s not forget the fact that today is your birthday,” the infant called Reborn remarked.

Ah, his birthday. He had forgotten that it was his birthday today. Hibari had never had the use to remember his birthday or to keep note of it, considering the fact that he didn’t have parents to celebrate it with. So parties and celebrations were just redundant.

The prefect also never remembered telling the infant his birthday, either. “Does it matter if it is, infant? I don’t recall sharing my date of birth with you.”

“Of course it matters, hahi! It’s your birthday for heaven’s sake!” the brunette said, frowning.

“And Tsuna-kun told us that your birthday was today!”

“Did he, now?” A sharp look was tossed at the timid male who responded with a choked squeak and some other indistinguishable noises. “I don’t need anything special for my birthday. Now hurry up and leave this property before I bite you all to death.”

“Maa, maa, senpai!” Yamamoto said, flapping his hand around. “We went through the trouble of buying you a cake and everything! And besides, it’s your special day, so go ahead and enjoy it!”

“I didn’t ask you to concern yourselves with my birthday.”

“A-Ah, even though Hibari-san, we still w-wanted to do this,” Tsuna chimed.

“Since it’s your birthday,” Reborn cut in, “you could have one wish, you know.”

The prospect of a wish caught his attention. A wish. He could have anything he wanted then, right? And if the promise came from the infant, there was no doubt that it wouldn’t be fulfilled. Hibari wasn’t able to exact his revenge on the infant yet ever since he had lost to him so easily at the island.

“…I suppose you herbivores could stay here for an hour.”

Reborn smirked, tilting his fedora. “No Good Tsuna, go get the cake!” The baby jumped from the railing which he was standing on and jumped on Tsuna’s head, smashing it to the ground.

“R-Reborn!” he yelled, clutching his head. “I’m going, I’m going, jeez.” He picked himself up from the ground, rubbing the tender spot. The brunet headed over to the grabbing the cake from the floor and placing it on the table. He took off the cap, and pulled out candles and a lighter.

“Don’t burn the school down, herbivore,” Hibari warned. Tsuna squeaked, and carefully lit the candles one by one and placed them on the cake. The two girls motioned for him to come closer, and he stepped closer to the sugary dessert.

“Hurry up, bastard, we don’t have all day!” Gokudera growled, flicking the butt of his cigarette to the ground.

“G-Gokudera-kun!” Tsuna said, eyes widening at the sight of the butt on the ground. “Pick it up and p-properly throw it away!”

“Yes, juudaime!” The silver haired male quickly grabbed it, and shoved it into his pocket where he would throw away the butt later.

“Blow out the candles, Hibari-san, and wish for something!” Sasagawa’s sister said.

Pursing his lips, the prefect blew out the candles as the others wished him a happy birthday. After that was over, Hibari walked over to the wall, and sat down, his back against the solid surface. Shutting his eyes for a moment, he let himself rest for a bit before snapping his eyes open at the sound of footsteps nearing him.

“For you, Hi-Hibari-san,” Tsuna said, walking towards him.

“I’m not interested in sweets.”

“But it’s your ca—!” The word never got finished because just as he neared the prefect, Tsuna tripped on his untied shoelace, and the slice of cake fell on Hibari’s head. “HIIII! S-Sorry, Hibari-san! S-Sorry!”

The cake fell off of his head from gravity and landed on the ground. The raven slowly stood up, grabbing his tonfas out in the process.

“I’ll bite you to death.”


End file.
